


Something New

by CherryDott



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryDott/pseuds/CherryDott
Summary: In order to remove the muzzle F.O.W.L. has installed in Steelbeak's beak, Gyro makes him a new one.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose & Steelbeak, Steelbeak/Gyro Gearloose
Kudos: 39





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in mind that the two have known each other and been in a relationship for years. It's a little crackship I thought about often but I've grown quite fond of it.

The clock read 10:46 PM, but it felt like a day had passed since he began the procedure. Gyro always had some small project to busy his hands with and yet it wasn't enough right now to distract him. His attention drifted from his hands to the sound of the waves, back to the futon in the corner.

As soon as Gyro heard a soft groan he bolted up from his chair and anxiously strode over to the couch. Steelbeak started to attempt to sit up and Gyro rushed to urge him back down.

"Please don't exert yourself, anesthesia is just wearing off…" Gyro muttered, gently placing a hand on his chest and pushing him down. Gyro's hand lingered on the spot and he softened.

"How long was I out?" The few words he said were enough to make him freeze, suddenly more awake than before. It felt… lighter in every way, pieces that didn't mesh as well suddenly fit together perfectly for the first time in years. Flexing his jaw was easier, opening and closing was smooth and silent, he languidly did so and almost shuddered. It felt so foreign and yet so perfect. For a moment he thought that he could almost feel the cold air of the lab. It was easier to breathe. It didn't hurt anymore. 

"I finished in about four hours, I tried to take my time." 

As Gyro stood again at his side, Steelbeak carefully ran a finger along the side of the fresh, untarnished metal and was delightfully surprised by how smooth it was. He could actually feel his own hand. Gyro cleared his throat. 

"Aside from a few minor cosmetic alterations, I've made it the same size and shape you're used to without making it as sharp as before. I've also integrated upwards of 3,500 sensors inside and out, improved airflow, and I hope you don't mind that I mainly worked with titanium for its lightweight and hypoallergenic properties, it's as strong as steel and so much lighter- and… oh. I'm blathering, do you like it?" 

Gyro offered him a mirror and anxiously wrung his hands when he took it. Slowly sitting up, Steelbeak readjusted himself on the couch. He couldn't stop touching it, it was almost velvety. So unfamiliar. Gyro sat by his side as he watched him inspect it for the first time. 

Shiny was a gross understatement. It was beautiful, glossy with not a scratch in sight. His eyes were glued on it.

"Look. I realize that it'll take some getting used to. It's vastly different from what you've had for years and if it feels off or you don't like something about it then I am more than happy to adjust or fix and-" 

"I think I love it." 

"Wait what?" 

"You actually went out of your way to make something this great for me all by yourself and I have no idea what to say or how to ever thank you for it." Steelbeak began wider than he had in a long time. "It feels… real, it's so pretty, how did you…" he had promised prior that he wouldn't get so sappy and yet he was choked up. With a heavy sigh, he relaxed back into the couch and closed his eyes. "You've outdone yourself, Dr. Gearloose." 

With eyes still closed, he was able to feel Gyro kissing him for the very first time.


End file.
